bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuda
a close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body. Captain Suì-Fēng of the 2nd Division excels in this style.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 143 High-speed attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 81 Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It also seems to be a combination of several martial arts. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 143 Techniques * : A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss Margela. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and send him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it.''Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 5-9 * : Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss.''Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 18-19 The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 2-5 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 a technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 19-20 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED A hakuda technique involving a serial of rapid punches. Using this technique, Yoruchi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form and destroyed a portion of Karakura Town in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 18 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 152 a technique that has Hiyori do multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 11-12 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; pages 152 A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast past causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask but utterly destroy its body.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page page 8-9 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 152 a technique where Lisa does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 12 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 153 a technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground.1 The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 17-18 * : Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 154 A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 8 Users Master Hakuda Combatants Expert Hakuda Combatants Hakuda Combatants References Navigation Category:Techniques Category:World of Bleach Category:Important Terms Category:Hakuda